Parallel Lines
by Takari-san
Summary: Koushiro reflects on what he thinks about his realtionship with Miyako (not good, not bad ending) Kouyako


**Parallel Lines**

**By: Takari-san**

**Pairing Kouyako**

Takari-san: Ahh… a Kouyako one-shot… though this time the ending is not good… the title already says it, right? I just got too fed up with my math tutoring (in summer), because I'm not quite good in geometry. This is the result of trying to understand it but instead ended up thinking of a fic…. I don't own Digimon, so let's begin…

*************************************************************************************************************

*Izzy's POV*

I sat on my desk trying to understand the problem in front of me… Geometry… I had to admit I was good at it, my friends say I'm good at anything as long as it's academic. Maybe I'm cursed… due to having a wonderful mind, I have been cursed with bad social skills. Life has lots of twists and turns… I turn my attention back to the problem in front of me. I can't seem to concentrate… maybe because seeing figures like these remind me of a lot of things… for example… a triangle… it reminds me of Tai, Matt and Sora, a few years ago… a love triangle, but one affects me way too much…

The parallel line… two lines, never going to meet… yet they are alike, if one's horizontal… so is the other. If one's vertical, so is the other, alike… without limits… though, never… never… going to meet.

Parallel lines… it reminds me a lot of a certain someone in my life… we are alike in a lot of ways… same hobbies… same likes, close… though I cannot say the same for the gender…

When I first met her, she was a friend of TK and Kari's; she was always cheerful, very optimistic… at a first look you can say that, we were quite different… I soon got to know her more… she liked computers… a lot like me. She enjoys hanging out with friends, like me. She likes a lot of things I like. Our qualities and characteristics were a lot alike. I enjoyed her company, and soon developed a crush, a lot like the one I had on Mimi when we were in the Digiworld. I began to feel more than that soon after, I found out that I loved her… too late… she loves another. Another younger than me, her age… and a lot more athletic… Ken.

At  first I was jealous… then I realized… I realized that she would never feel the same way… I quickly brushed these things off my mind, focused on the problem, and quickly solved it. The bell rang soon after and I gathered my things and quickly went out of the room.

*************************************************************************************************************

On my way home, I got a few invitations to hang out… from Tai and Sora, Matt and Mimi, TK and Kari and Ken and Miyako… I declined, not wanting to hang out… there were just too much things on my mind. I arrived home, greeting my mom and taking a quick shower.

After my shower, I immediately went to the books, afterwards planning an enjoyable time of surfing the internet… I took out my things and quickly done my homework, until there was one left… Geometry.

I stared at it… my thoughts a while ago flooding back to my mind…

Parallel Lines…

Miyako…

I sighed, and began solving… I paused once more as I saw a parallelogram… making my finger touch the two lines that are parallel of that figure… Miyako… so beautiful, yet out of my reach… destined never… never to meet, then why did the gods made me known to such beauty… Why?

A blessing that caused pain… I feel like a jerk, I feel like an idiot… Why were we destined to never be together… parallel lines… parallel lines…

I turned my attention to my work once more… solving, counting, all these things that make some people dizzy, yet they're so simple to him… cursed with such a mind, having bad social skills and never to be with the one you love the most.

I quickly brushed those things of my mind… I went back to solving, quickly finishing all the problems… Afterwards, I hooked up my laptop to the internet. I checked my e-mail first reading a message…

Izzy,

Can you please help me with something… I tried asking Ken but he was too busy… I can't seem to understand this math problem. Can you come over… Don't worry Ken remembered he had something to do and we didn't hang out any more, this is not a prank and I'm at home… please help! ^_^

, Miyako

I smiled after reading and turned off my laptop, kept my homework and put them neatly on my bag, took my coat, told my mom where I was going and exited the house…

*************************************************************************************************************

I put my hands in my pocket and went into deep thought once more… Parallel lines… I never thought two words can explain so much… then again a lot of things are not known to the world… parallel lines.

I knocked on their house's door… still thinking about her and how her eyes glimmer even in the midnight sky…

"Izzy! I'm so glad you came!" she said… making me forget all my worries in the world. It puzzles me, how only one person can do so much to me…

"Why wouldn't I come?" I smiled. I would never want to pass a time I get to spend with her, while helping her with her homework… though when Ken's there… that's a different story.

"Come in…" she said smiling.

"Thanks…" I said sitting down on their couch…

"I'll get some tea…" she said going to their kitchen.

I looked at the notebook that was on the couch, Geometry… A grin formed on my face.

I guess I should be content with what I have now… to be close friends with her… since we were destined never to be together… We are parallel lines…

"Here you are!" Miyako arrived, carrying a tray and giving him a cup of tea…

"Thanks…" I said taking the cup and sipping some tea.

"So here's the problem… it's on geometry… I just get confused every time I look at it…" she said showing me the notebook I was looking at a while ago.

"Oh… so here's where you had a mistake…" Izzy said pointing at some numbers teaching her how to do it correctly, smiling…

Miyako… I love you… though we are never to be… since we are parallel lines… parallel lines…

*owari*

Takari-san: How was it… kinda confusing I guess… umm… sorry for not making the math terms too umm… explained… It's just that I'm really not too good in math… that's sml's specialty, not mine… Hmm… should I make a sequel? If I do should I make it a good ending, or a bad one? Anyway, r/r


End file.
